When You Walk in the Room
| Format = 7" vinyl | Recorded = | Genre = Pop | Length = | Label = Liberty 55645 | Writer = Jackie DeShannon | Producer = Dick Glasser | Last single = "Little Yellow Roses" (1963) | This single = "Till You Say You'll Be Mine" / "When You Walk in the Room" (1963) | Next single = "Oh Boy" (1964) }} "When You Walk in the Room" is a song written and recorded by Jackie DeShannon, first released by her in 1963 but covered by many artists. The lyrics of the song attempt to detail the singer's emotions when in the presence of the person he or she loves. There is also an expression of frustration by the singer that he or she cannot manage to tell that person of his or her love. DeShannon's original version was released as a single on November 23, 1963.RCS Chronological Index For November 1963 as the B-Side to "Till You Say You'll Be Mine". It was later rereleased as a single A-side in September 1964, and later included on the album Breakin' It Up on the Beatles Tour. The single charted on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 in the United States, peaking at #99. |title=Jackie DeShannon: Charted Singles|work=Allmusic|accessdate=3 September 2010}} The Searchers version (re-release) | Format = 7" vinyl | Recorded = | Genre = Merseybeat, pop rock | Length = | Label = | Writer = Jackie DeShannon | Producer = | Last single = "Someday We're Gonna Love Again" (1964) | This single = "When You Walk in the Room" (1964) | Next single = "What Have They Done to the Rain" (1964) }} The song was recorded by The Searchers in 1964. This version became an international hit, reaching #35 in the US and #3 in the UK. Another early hit for Jackie DeShannon, "Needles and Pins", written by Jack Nitzche and a little known at the time songwriter from Detroit by the name of Sonny Bono, was covered by the Searchers also. The Searchers' version of the song would be covered by The Young Veins. Stephanie Winslow version | Format = 7" vinyl | Recorded = | Genre = Country | Length = | Label = Warner Bros./Curb | Writer = Jackie DeShannon | Producer = Ray Ruff | Last single = "I've Been a Fool" (1981) | This single = "When You Walk in the Room" (1981) | Next single = "Slippin' and Slidin'" (1982) }} Stephanie Winslow, is an American country music artist. Her version reached #29 on the U.S. country singles charts. Chart positions Paul Carrack version | Format = | B-side = "Collrane" | Genre = Rock | Length = | Label = Chrysalis CHS 3109 | Writer = Jackie DeShannon | Producer = Christopher Neil | Last single = "A Little Unkind" (1983) | This single = "When You Walk in the Room" (1987) | Next single = "Don't Shed a Tear" (1987) }} Paul Carrack's version, from his 1987 album One Good Reason, reached #90 in the U.S.artist=paul carrack|chart=all}} Paul Carrack version USA chart history, Billboard. Retrieved December 16, 2011. and #48 in the UK.Paul Carrack UK chart history, The Official Charts. Retrieved December 16, 2011. Pam Tillis version | Format = | B-side = "'Til All the Lonely's Gone" | Genre = Country | Length = | Label = Arista Nashville 07822-12726-7 | Writer = Jackie DeShannon | Producer = | Last single = "Spilled Perfume" (1994) | This single = "When You Walk in the Room" (1994) | Next single = "Mi Vida Loca (My Crazy Life)" (1994) | Misc = }} In 1994, country music artist Pam Tillis recorded a version for her 1994 album Sweetheart's Dance. Tillis' version was released as a single, reaching a peak of #2 on the U.S. Billboard Hot Country Singles & Tracks charts. It was accompanied by a music video, featuring Dick Clark, and depicting Tillis in a mid-1960s appearance on American Bandstand. Chart positions Year-end charts Personnel Compiled from liner notes. * Mike Brignardello — bass guitar * Mary Chapin Carpenter — background vocals * Rob Hajacos — fiddle * Bob DiPiero — 12-string guitar * Paul Franklin — steel guitar * George Marinelli — electric guitar * Steve Nathan — piano * Brent Mason — electric guitar * Kim Richey — background vocals * Pam Tillis — lead vocals * Biff Watson — acoustic guitar * Lonnie Wilson — drums Agnetha Fältskog version | Format = CD single | Genre = Europop, pop | Length = | Label = WEA | Writer = Jackie DeShannon | Producer = | Last single = "If I Thought You'd Ever Change Your Mind" (2004) | This single = "When You Walk in the Room" (2004) | Next single = "Sometimes When I'm Dreaming" (2004) }} "When You Walk in the Room" was the second single from Agnetha Fältskog's 2004 album, My Colouring Book, her first in 17 years. The single was not as successful as "If I Thought You'd Ever Change Your Mind", peaking at #11 in Sweden and #34 in the UK, where it remained in the chart for only two weeks. It was remixed by Almighty and Soundfactory. Other notable covers * Billy J. Kramer & The Dakotas – 1964 * The Challengers – 1965 * The Ventures – 1965 * The Rokes (as 'C'è una strana espressione nei tuoi occhi') - 1965 * The New Dada (as 'La tua voce') - 1965 * Gianni Morandi (as 'La mia voce') – 1966 * Bruce Springsteen (live version) - 1977 * Jay and the Americans – 1975 * Paul Nicholas – 1977 * Del Shannon – 1977 * Ruby Starr – 1977 * Child – 1978 * Wizex – 1978 * Cilla Black - 1978 * Karla Bonoff – 1979 * Steve Forbert – 1982 * Johnny Logan – 1985 * Sanne Salomonsen – 1991 * Tommy Scott – 1995 * Status Quo – 1995 * Mike Pender's Searchers – 1998 * Chris Hillman – 1998 * Glass Tiger with Paul Carrack – 1999 * Smokie – 2000 * Elisa's – 2012 * DJ Ötzi & The Bellamy Brothers – 2012 * Olsen Brothers – 2013 * Ray Dylan – 2014 * Architecture in Helsinki – 2014 References Category:1964 singles Category:1978 singles Category:1987 singles Category:1994 singles Category:2004 singles Category:Jackie DeShannon songs Category:The Searchers (band) songs Category:Pam Tillis songs Category:Agnetha Fältskog songs Category:Status Quo (band) songs Category:Songs written by Jackie DeShannon Category:Stephanie Winslow songs Category:Paul Carrack songs Category:1963 songs Category:Song recordings produced by Christopher Neil Category:Liberty Records singles Category:Warner Bros. Records singles Category:Curb Records singles Category:Arista Nashville singles Category:Pye Records singles Category:Music videos directed by Steven Goldmann